This invention relates to a method of preparing inorganic porous member and, more particularly, to a method in which a swelling, layered inorganic compound is made in a swelled state with a solvent contained therein and holes are positively formed between respective layers of the compound so as to have the inorganic porous member prepared.
The inorganic porous member of the kind referred to can be usefully employed as such an insulating material, catalyst, catalyst carrier or the like that shows an excellent heat insulating property or catalytic function, with the holes in the respective layers effectively utilized.